Right on Track (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Right on Track by Breakfast Club. Song: * Right on Track (1987) Sung By: * Breakfast Club Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Max Finds a Head) * Max: It's alive! (Sinister Laughing) * Emmy: Max, Dad and I are going to the store. Wanna come? * Max: Nah. I'm makin' monsters. (Groaning and Laughing) * Emmy: Ew! Gross! * Max: Sure you don't want some brains? (Chortles) * (Emmy Leaves) * (The Dragon Scale Glows) * Max: Oh, no. * (He Opens the Drawer) * (Car Engine Starts) * Max: Huh? Emmy, come back! * Emmy and Max's Mom: Max, did you call me? * Max: No, Mom! The dragons are calling. But I don't go without Emmy. But what if they need me? I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around Him) * (Max Appears in Dragonland) * Ord: Max! Over here! * Max: Hi! * Ord: I'm so glad you could come. * ("Right on Track" by Breakfast Club Plays) * Wheezie: Where's Emmy? * Max: She went to the store with my dad. Do you wanna play? * Rover Dangerfield: Good idea, Max. * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman During "Everything's Gonna Be Alright") * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George Lo Phone) * Artemis: Gonna make a move that knocks you over. * Thomas O'Malley: Watch this turn this one's gonna put you away. * Scooby Doo: But I'm doing my very best dancing, yeah, * Danny: Every time you're looking the other way. * Max Taylor: Well, I could move out to the left for a while * Rex Owen: Or I could slide to the right for a while. * David Copperfield: Hey, I could get up and back right on track. * The Powerpuff Girls: (Is that gonna get you back?) * O.G. Readmore: But is right on track, is that gonna get you back? * Ash Ketchum: Hey, I could get up and back right on track. * The Chipettes: (Is that gonna get you back?) * Aladdin: But is right on track, is that gonna get you back? * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School During "Scrappy's Rap"): Is that gonna get you back? Is that gonna get you back? * Alvin Seville: I've been trying to get your attention. * Mamorou Chiba: Yeah, and I'm very, very close to thinking of a way. * Bugs Bunny: Hey, I could be big and tough and other funny stuff, * Maui: Yeah, but you just keep looking the other way. * Chip: Well, I could move out to the left for a while * Dale: Or I could slide to the right for a while. * Astro Boy: Hey, I could get up and back right on track. * The Hex Girls: (Is that gonna get you back?) * Max (Dragon Tales): But is right on track, is that gonna get you back? * Clifford: Hey, I could get up and back right on track. * Usagi and Minako: (Is that gonna get you back?) * George Shrinks: But is right on track, is that gonna get you back? * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): (Right on track) Is that gonna get you back? Is that gonna get you back? * Simon Seville: How far away can you go and still dancing with me? * Mickey Mouse: Would you mind staying in the vicinity? * Dongwa Miao: I've not been faring badly, * Basil: But I would gladly take you back! * (Dance Scene from The Lion King During "Hakuna Matata"): (Right on track, ooohooohooohooo) * (Dance Scene Thumbelina During "On the Road"): (Get you back) * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): (Right on track) * (Eric and Ariel Dancing) * Rover Dangerfield: There must be some kind of bad connection, * Eric: Because this music does not sound the way it did. * Johnny Bravo: I got to get up and back 'cause I've been off track, * Brock: And that may be just why you disappeared. * Ron Stoppable: But now I've got you in the corner of my eye. * Peter Pan: And I've got one more move I can try. * Nick Wilde: Hey, I could get up and back right on track. * Daphne and Velma: (Is that gonna get you back?) * Cooler: But is right on track, is that gonna get you back? * Ord: Hey, I could get up and back right on track. * Momoko Hanasaki, Yuri Tanima, and Hinagiku Tamano: (Is that gonna get you back?) * Baloo: But is right on track, is that gonna get you back? * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania): (Right on track) Is that gonna get you back? Is that gonna get you back? * Kuzco: Mmm, I could get up and back right on track * Anna and Else: (Is that gonna get you back?) * Taran: But is right on track, is that gonna get you back? * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "If a Monster Comes in Our Room"): (Right on track) Is that gonna get you back? Is that gonna get you back? * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo: Jeepers, It's the Creeper): Get you back, is that gonna get you back? Is that gonna get you back? Is that gonna get you back? * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Beauty and the Beast"): Get you back, is that gonna get you back? Is that gonna get you back? Is that gonna get you back? * (Song Fades Out) * Ord: You're my hero. * (Ord, Zak, Wheezie and Max Cheer) * Max (off-screen): I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (He Appears at Home) * Emmy: You should've come, Max. Dad gave me a quarter so I could ride on the big blue dolphin in front of the store. * Max: That's nothing. I went to Dragonland by myself and was captain of a submarine in search of a missing seadragon. * Emmy: Oh, Max. Just 'cause I got to ride the dolphin you don't have to make up a story. I know you'd never go to Dragonland without me. * Max: But I-- Never mind. (He Walks Away) * (Sand Comes Out of his Pocket) * Emmy: Hey! Huh? Max, wait. What kind of submarine? What's a seadragon? Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (My Emmy or Bust; @1999-2005 PBS) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone, & George Unshrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Sailor Moon (Dog Day for Artemis, Driving Dangerously, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Hassle in the Castle; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * David Copperfield (@1993 NBC) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * ABC Weekend Specials (@1977 ABC) * Pokemon (Challenge of the Samurai; @1997 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (One Upsman-Chip; @1989-1990 Disney) * Astro Boy (The Red Cat; @1980-1981 Tezuka Productions) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (The Ears Have It; @2000-2003 PBS) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dr. Simon and Mr. Heartthrob; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Johnny Bravo (Bravo Dooby Doo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (@2004 OLM) * Kim Possible (Mind Games; @2002-2007 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (@1979 Warner Bros.) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) * Wedding Peach (The Marionette of Love; @1995-1996 OLM) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Jeepers, It's the Creeper; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) Note: * Max goes to Dragonland without Emmy in this music video. Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos